I Like to Move It
(DLC) (Versão Kids 2014) (Versão Kids 2014) |artist = l ft. (JD) (Groove Century) (JD3, JDGH/JDBO) |year = 1993 |mode = Solo |dg = (Série Principal) (Série Kids) / / (TSDP) |difficulty= 2 (Médio) |effort= 2 (Médio) |nogm= 4 (JD3, Depois-''JD3'') 1 (JDKids) 3 (JDKids Remake) 8 (The Smurfs Dance Party) |mc= / and / (JDKids) (Arquivos do NOW) |pc= (Just Dance) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) (Remake) (Pictogramas re-feitos) (JDKids em JDU) |gc= (Setas) (JDKids em JDU/''NOW'') |lc= (Remake) (JDKids em JDU/''NOW'') |picto = 57 (JD) 53 (JD3 e Depois-''JD3'') 41 (K2014) 42 (K2014 na série principal) |codename = ILikeToMoveIt KIDSILikeToMoveIt (JDKids em NOW e JDU) |audio = |perf = Série Principal Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s K2014 William Simmons Dançarinos de Fundo Jordyn Jones Sierra Neudeck |dura = 1:39 (K2014) (Remake) |}}"I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)" por l ft. está incluido em , (como uma DLC), , , , e . A versão Kids 2014 também está disponivel via Modo Kids pelo e . Uma parodia chamada "We Like to Smurf It", cantada por Justin Bowler, aparece em . Dançarina A dançarina é uma mulher que usa uma camiseta laranja, shorts laranja, joelheiras cor-de-rosa, um cinto rosa com uma fivela branca, brincos amarelos e botas cor-de-rosa. Ela tem cabelo rosa e laranja e usa pulseiras amarelas e rosa nos braços. Remake No remake, seu esquema de cores é mais leve. Seu traje laranja ficou amarelo e seu traje rosa/roxo ficou rosa claro. Iliketomoveit_coach_1_big.png|Original Iliketoseeahalfdancer.png|Remake Os dançarinos usam trajes de animais: o primeiro é um hipopótamo, o segundo é um leão e o terceiro é uma girafa. Eles são baseados na franquia de filmes de Madagascar. The Smurfs Dance Party Os dançarinos são Gutsy Smurf, Papai Smurf e Clumsy Smurf. Fundo ''Just Dance'' Existem formas cor-de-rosa e azuis ao fundo, movendo-se na diagonal. Just Dance Greatest Hits O remake adiciona luzes de teal em linhas diagonais. ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' A rotina acontece em uma savana com uma árvore e algumas montanhas no horizonte. The Smurfs Dance Party O fundo parece ser uma escrivaninha com material de escritório; um suporte para canetas, papéis, etc. Movimentos Dourados Just Dance A partir de , existem 4 movimentos dourados na rotina, em que todos são o mesmo: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Aponte para o céu enquanto se inclina para a esquerda. ILTMI GM 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2 e 3 ILTMI GM 2.png|Movimento Dourado 4 ILTMI GM.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourado em-jogo Remake (K2014) Existe 1 movimento dourado na versão Kids, que são 3 no Remake: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 (Remake): ''' Acertar o ar na sua frente com as mãos, dobrando ligeiramente as costas. '''Movimento Dourado 3: Agite os braços para a frente e para trás, de pé à esquerda. Este é o único movimento dourado na versão original do Kids 2014. KIDSILikeToMoveItGM1and2.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 (Remake) KIDSILikeToMoveItGM3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 (Remake) 1f9shf.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 em-jogo 1f9sj3.gif|Movimento Dourado (K2014) Movimento Dourado 3 (Remake) em-jogo The Smurfs Dance Party Existem 8 movimentos dourados na rotina, em que todos são os mesmos: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Rapidamente incline para a esquerda como um robô. O movimento dourado 8 é o movimento final da rotina. Smurfs-iltmi-gm.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados Aparições em Mashups I Like To Move It aparece nos seguintes mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Aparições em Modos Party Master I Like to Move It aparece em modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui alguns titulos atribuidos á ela: * MC Skater * Put Your Hand Up * Sing Everybody * Skater Boogie * Skater Girl * Skater Mix Curiosidades Série Just Dance * The pictogram for Gold Move 4 is slightly different than the pictograms for Gold Moves 1-3, even though the same move is used. **This is the first time in the series where this has happened. * The song is by Reel 2 Real (ft. The Mad Stuntman), but it is covered in the Wii version of Just Dance 3 and in the Wii versions of Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' by Groove Century. Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman is credited in Greatest Hits and Best Of, but the song is still covered. ** However, the song is not covered in the Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * The texture of the coach's shorts is very unstable, as the color constantly changes from orange to magenta. ** This is likely caused by lighting problems. The Smurfs Dance Party * The song title is changed to We Like To Smurf It. ** If this version is counted, this song has the most choreographies in spinoffs. Just Dance Kids 2014 * The version of the song from Just Dance Kids 2014 is one of the shortest in the whole series. The length of it is only 1:38. * The dancers and background are most likely inspired by the Madagascar film series where the song is featured. * William Simmons, the performer of the Kids version, is featured on Teens React from The Fine Bros. Coincidentally, he appears in the react video for Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017 and Just Dance 2018 #4. *The preview audio of the kids version on Just Dance Now starts at the beginning of the song, and it also includes some background sounds from the routine. **This is the second preview audio to start at the exact beginning of the song, preceded by I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. *The dancer makes an appearance in Footloose on . Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Tex1_256x256_bf086012c8d101d8_14.png|''I Like To Move It'' iliketomoveit.jpg|''I Like To Move It'' (JD3/GH/BO) Iliketomoveit cover generic.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Remake) Iliketomoveit jdk14 cover generic.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Just Dance Kids 2014) Kidsiliketomoveit.jpg|''I Like to Move It'' (remake da versão do Just Dance Kids 2014) Tex1_256x256_726c619fb8cb7d63_14.png|''We Like To Smurf It'' (The Smurfs Dance Party) kidsiliketomoveit_cover@2x.jpg|Cover do Just Dance Now (versão do Just Dance Kids 2014) File:ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|Avatar em asdasd.png|Avatar em 2015/''2016'' Gold_I Like To Move It.png|Avatar Dourado Diamond_I Like To Move It.png|Avatar diamante ILikeToMoveItKidsava.png|Avatar da versão Kids em /''Now'' 200632.png|Avatar dourado da versão Kids 300632.png|Avatar diamante da versão Kids KIDSILikeToMoveItNewAva.png|Avatar da versão Kids em i like to move it pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas KIDSILikeToMoveItPictos.png|Pictogramas (remake da versão Kids) Screenshots Em-Jogo MadagascarMenu.png|''I Like To Move It'' no menu do Just Dance kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 menu.png|Versão do no menu do kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento da versão do no kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarino da versão do kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids menu.png|Versão do no menu do (Modo Kids) Kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids load.png|Tela de carregamento da versão do no (Modo Kids) kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids coachmenu xbox.png|Tela de seleção de dançarino da versão do (Modo Kids, Xbox One) kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids score.png|Tela de pontos da versão do (Modo Kids) iLikeToMoveItJustDancekidsGameplay.jpg|Gameplay de FootlooseRabbitILikeToMoveItAppearance.jpg|Aparição em Footloose Outros ilikemoveitcoach.png|Extração da Dançarina Videos Reel 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman - I Like To Move It (Official Video) I Like To Move It (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Just Dance™ Gameplay "I Like to Move It" Reel 2 Real Just Dance Best Of - I Like To Move It Wii Footage UK I Like to Move It - Just Dance Just Dance 3 I Like To Move It 5 Stars I Like To Move It - Just Dance Best Of JUST DANCE GREATEST HITS - I Like to Move it(Radio Mix)(Normal4) I Like to Move It - Just Dance Kids 2014 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2016 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2017 I Like to Move It - Just Dance Now I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2018 We Like To Smurf It - The Smurfs Dance Party EXTRACT! Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It Just Dance 1 Just Dance Now - I Like To Move It Referências en: Categoria:Músicas por Reel 2 Real Categoria:Músicas Covers Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em The Smurfs Dance Party Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Best Hits Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Kids 2014 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited Categoria:Julia Spiesser